fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dk64rules (series) Part 4: The Endless Sand Sea
Prologue Eight: I will go after them. You stay back and guard the castle. ???: Hrmph. Okay. Eight: Good warrior. Now, off I go, to the Endless Sand Sea! ???: Bye. opens, sucks Eight in Dk64rules (series) Part 4: The Endless Sand Sea Made and written by Dk64rules Starring: Sixty Four Mick Cool Eight Bit King Skeldritch (Ancient Demon) Chapter 1: The Sand Sea NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE 5 HOURS AFTER THE END OF PART 3. READ THE PARTS IN ORDER BEFORE YOU BEGIN. (PART 1, THEN, 2, THEN 3, THEN THIS.) Sixty: Arrgghh....So hot.... Mick Cool: I know..... Sixty: I could just...you know... Mick Cool: Yeah.... are looking at a pic of a super model on a billboard Sixty: Wait! We packed all this, and we've been staring at the billboard for...3 hours! Mick Cool: Oh shoot! Let's go! get on their new one-person speederbikes Sixty: This is awesome! Mick Cool: Okay, now we dodge the rocks in the sand! Sixty: Gotchya! swerve around the stallagmites in the sand Sixty: Whooooooo! park at the oasis Mick Cool: Ok, we're here. Now the portal opens if we both drink a cup of water from the oasis. Here, take a cup. Sixty cup: Thanks. [ground rumbles and a skeletal giant rises from the sandy depths, it is, of course, King Skeldritch.] Skeldritch: Arrrrrrr! Who dare come close to Oasis?! Sixty: Eeeek! We....are....Sixty..and...Mick Cool. We're going to the...Void City. Skeldritch: Aaaaooooh!!!! None go back 'dere! Mick Cool: You will let us go! You're a skeleton! You have no defense! Skeldritch: Oooooooaiiieeeeee!!! Garrrrreeeeeshhhhhhaaaaaa!!!! swings arm, Mick Cool dodges and jumps on Sixty: Here, catch! sword to Mick Cool Mick Cool: Thanks! sword through Skeldritch's red eye Skeldritch: Mmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzaaaaaaahhaaiaiaaaahiahiahiaaaaahiaiiahiaaaaaaaaa!!!!! turns into sand, and the oasis opens to reveal an underground path made of brick blocks Sixty: C'mon! Mick Cool: Ok! Chapter 2: Duel with Eight Sixty: It's just a room. closes above them, they are trapped in the candlelit room Mick Cool: Look! A void! Sixty: No....no! Mick Cool, get back! jumps out with the Demon's Sword, the sword from Sixty's dream in Part 1 Sixty: Now we shall fight! Eight: I've been looking foward to this!! clash swords and begin dueling Eight: Where's Amy?!?! Sixty: At a hotel somewhere! CLASH! CLASH! Eight: She is mine! And so is your '64! Hahahahaha!! CLASH! CLASH! Eight: And so is the.....WORLD!!! tosses a huge Subspace Bomb into the center of the room Bomb: ~~BEEP......T MINUS 2:30:56~~ Eight: Muahahaha! and Sixty both make it in the void before it leaves Mick Cool: No! Sixty! Why did you leave me?! Bomb: 0:31:24 Mick Cool: Nooo! Why did I ever agree to help him?! I would be at home, drinking coffee, instead of 30 seconds to my death!!! Why?! Bomb: 0:02:00 Mick Cool: I.....HATE.....SIXTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KABOOOOOM!!! What will happen to Sixty and Eight? Who is the dark warrior? What happened to Amy? Is the image of the dead enough to say they are dead....? Stay tuned for Part 5! Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters